September
wip |-|September= |} This OC belongs to Soi-ke, and is a part of the canon timeline. Description Abnormal. That’s the word she would use to describe herself. It’s kinda how life pans out when you’re a hybrid, especially one that hardly looks anything like her parents. While the spines that form her ruff and run along her tail are vaguely IceWing-like, they are an unusual metallic purple in colour. Her horns, while similar in silhouette to those of a SkyWing, are prismatic and geometrical, coloured shining silver and pink, with shards of sea green littered through its surface. September’s frame is lanky and tall, with long, dexterous limbs. Her paws are calloused from a hard life. Despite their large size, the membranes of her wings break off into peculiar petal-like shapes, making her far slower in the air than an average SkyWing. The majority of September’s scales are of a pale grey hue, like dull metal in its vibrancy. Her underbelly is a subdued, dark shade of bluish-grey. Markings of subdued azure circles and violet stripes line her shoulders and flanks. This same grey makes up the colour of her arms and legs from the knees and elbows down. An odd splash of magenta dots the scales around her glassy turquoise eyes, and a line of zaffre blue scales runs down her spine. The hybrid has a very noticeable limp in her left front paw, yet just about manages a regal and haughty posture when interacting with others. With her trademark smirk plastered to her face and a strut in her step, September radiates an aura of confidence and self-assurance. These habits are irritating to some perhaps, but the dragoness has had to fight fang and claw for her confidence all her life. Every scrap of esteem was earned to the disdain of queens and nobles who don’t think that she deserves to live, much less live with boldness and courage. Personality What dragons tend to notice first about her is how confident and collected she always seems in the face of adversary. It’s almost intimidating how unaffected September is by the opinions of others. Personal attacks are boisterously laughed off, ignorant attempts to criticize her hybridism deflected by her relentless smirking. Through the challenges she has faced in her life, the hybrid has concluded that letting other people shape her perception of herself is simply irrational. Due to her fierce independence, this hybrid has a profound disdain for monarchs and other perpetrators of oppression. She has no respect for the queens of Pyrrhia, and is outright vulgar in the way she expresses her opinion of them. Her courage, developed over years of hardship and conflict, is by far her most admirable trait. The hybrid is not one to scared out of fighting for her ideas, no matter who or what stands against her. Her fearlessness has served her well as a traitor to the queen. Fear and terror are a tyrant’s favoured tactics, unrivalled in their ability to control and manipulate even those who disagree with them. Fear isn’t a factor in September’s thought process, and she will not allow herself to be bullied by despots and dictators. Through her career as a saboteur, the hybrid has developed quite a cunning nature. September can quickly take in large quantities of information and formulate devilish plots on the spot to fool law enforcement. Her passionate and bold idiosyncrasies belie a the mind of a trickster, constantly absorbing and adapting to her surroundings, weaving elaborate schemes and tricks to yet again evade SkyWing authorities. September’s wit and ability to think things out translate into her personal life. The hybrid quite enjoys philosophy, and is able to grasp complicated concepts with ease. When not working, she is known to spend hours by the waterside, just pondering about trivial things. ---- The stories of a noble folk hero, taking on an entire kingdom to fight for the rights of hybrids, have predictably resulted in an overly idealistic perception of September among the downtrodden in SkyWing society. As such, many are disappointed when they actually meet her, and her flaws and shortcomings become apparent. September has major issues with trust, necessitating her lonesome lifestyle. Her faith in dragons has been irrevocably shaken by occurrences in her past, from which she is still bitter. She almost instinctively dismisses others due to her pessimistic tendency to believe the worst of people. Her independent attitude and eccentricity serve as defence mechanisms in a way, minimizing the viability of relations with her and pushing others away. Her paranoia is evident. When September engages in companionship, she can’t help but constantly fear disappointment due to her past experiences. While seemingly sharp-tongued and charismatic at first, it soon becomes clear that the only aspect of conversation the hybrids excels in is mocking others. The hybrid has little to no ability to actually interact with people in a casual setting. September’s had a terrible time with trust in the past and is unwilling to try again, opting instead to keep doing what she’s good at. Run away as fast as she can. Create distance. History text Abilities text Relationships text |-|Reference= ----